Double Trouble
by CrimsonWolfanda
Summary: In a kingdom far far way filled with mystery, magic, adventure and of course darkness, there lives a 15 year old girl named Mikan who is our only hope of survival. Will Prince Natsume find Miss Mikan, and will he discover her darkest secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson: So to all you lovely readers out there, this story is a story that I started in English period cuz I had nothing better to do in class. And also because since I still don't have my pen-drive I felt obligated to update or add a story so here I go with my second story. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters (sadly).**

**_Thank You: _**_xoxAmuto4everxox For helping me decide the title. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter one: Surprised by the hidden eyes

Once upon a time in far away land filled with mystery, magic, adventure and of course darkness, lived a fifteen year old girl named Mikan. Now Mikan wasn't your average, ordinary, everyday girl for one her name means mandarin, orange or tangerine, she had long flowy chestnut colored hair and beautiful hazel eyes (similar to topaz), she was about 5'7 (1.74-1.75m), but what only few people knew was that she had a secret, a secret that she'd rather keep hidden in the darkest corner of the abyss.

Right now she was on her way to meet up with her best friends, Hotaru, Anna Nonoko and Sumire, to head to central town together. But what went unnoticed was a pair of crimson eyes that was following every move.

After meeting they went straight towards town. Once there they saw a group of boys that they automatically recognized. These boys were no other than, Ruka, Koko, Kitsu and Yuu, their childhood friends.

"Hey!" cried Mikan with a big smile, after seeing the boys.

"Right back at ya." Replied Koko, earning him a slap on the back of the head from Sumire.

"That is not how you greet a group of ladies, idiot." Stated Sumire.

Koko suddenly stunned says "Ladies? Where? I only see four stunning girls. Oh! Sumire you're here too!" This of course ended with Sumire beating the living daylights out of him, while he cries "Permy I was only kidding chill, geez."

Everyone laughed at the normal routine, and all this was being captured by the same tantalizing crimson eyes.

"I propose we go to my parent's bakery since we are all here now." Says Anna, finally speaking up since their arrival. "All in favor."

"Yosh" came everyone's reply. And off they went.

The group of friends had been walking towards the bakery for around 10 minutes when Mikan suddenly realizes she's misplaced here bracelet, she quietly walks up to Hotaru to let her know she's going to look for it and tell the others to start without her. Hotaru nods as Mikan walks away.

'_Gosh darn it! Oh all the things I had to lose it had to be _**that.**_'_ Thought Mikan to herself. As she was walking back from where she had just come from she was looking at the ground trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of her bracelet. Five minutes into her searching she finds it next to some bushes.

'_That's odd. I don't remember walking next to any bushes.' _ Mikan thought as she crouched down to grab her bracelet when all of a sudden out popped a hand, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bushes.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chap, hope you like it..third chap will be up tomorrow so don't freak.**

**Disclamer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters.. :(

* * *

C2: Meeting

(Mikan's POV)

A yelp escaped from my lips as I hit the ground. I sat up and opened my eyes. I froze. Literally, what I saw in front of me really shouldn't be here. I saw the best looking guy I've ever seen, even better than Ruka and he's a head turner. The boy in front of me was around my age, more or less, he had not-too-short-and-not-to-long black hair, stunning crimson eyes, tan (and toned body) and when he stood it was in all his 6ft (1.83 m) glory.

When I recovered from my initial shock I got up and asked him "Who are you?"

(Natsume's POV)

"Who are you?" asked the girl that was in front of me. _'Such a pretty voice'_ I thought to myself.

"I'm Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga, Prince of Alice of the West and I need your help Miss…." I let the rest of my sentence fall for her to answer.

"Sakura, Mikan Sakura." Replied the girl who I now know is called Mikan.

"Well Miss Mikan Sakura, I need your help to rid this kingdom and also Alice of the East of the evil that dwells within it. Will you help me?" I stated.

(Mikan's POV) [I know I'm switching POV's a lot but I promise that will stop soon, so stay with me.]

"Will you help me?" Asked Prince Natsume in a really husky voice.

'_God his voice is beautiful._' Was the thought running through my head.

Not trusting my voice after that thought, I cleared my throat and asked "I'm sorry but if you didn't know my name then how do you know that I'm the girl that can help you?" _'Ok that might have sounded a little mean coming from me.' _

Natsume just chuckled and said "The seer at the palace said, and I quote, 'You must go to the village that is a three days ride, close to the border to Alice of the East, there you will see a bridge to cross into the other kingdom, do not cross go to the right and there you will find the village of which I speak. Once there find the girl with chestnut colored hair and doe like eyes. She is the girl that can rid the kingdom of the darkness alongside you.' And there you have how I know it's you. Now will you come or not?"

I was dumbfounded, what to say it all sounds so surreal. So I picked up my courage and asked "What happens if I don't go by my own free will?"

Prince Natsume only smirked before he picked me up a threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.


	3. Chapter 3

C3: Kidnap P1

'_A SACK OF POTATOES! What the heck is this jerks problem he could have easily said he'd take me by force but noooooo he has to carry me over his shoulder like POTATOES! Ugh the nerve. Stupid, arrogant, jerky Prince. NO! Mikan calm down, just nicely ask him if you can stop at home first he probably won't say no, especially if he's hungry. Yes so smart Mikan!'_

Here goes nothing "Hey, so, uh, Prince Natsume could-"

"Natsume." He mumbled.

"we. Huh? I'm sorry what now?" I said

"You can just call me Natsume without the formalities, it actually irritates me when people add formalities." Concluded Natsume.

"Oh. Ok then. Natsume, could we stop at my house before we continue on our journey? You're probably hungry and I'm sure we'll need supplies, you know like blankets and food and water, clothes even. By the way aren't you afraid someone will see you and shout who you are cuz I mean you are basically-"

"Ok. Ok. We can stop at your house and stock up. Just shut up for 5 minutes." Natsume said as he put me down so I could show him the way.

"Hai, hai. No need to be rude. Just being considerate here. Don't want the prince of our kingdom to die of hunger. Gosh." I mumbled to myself so he wouldn't hear.

"So tell me who were those people you were with until ,ya know, I grabbed you?" Natsume asked me.

"I thought I was supposed to be quiet." I stated and continued walking.

"Oh come on. I know you want to talk, so talk." Natsume said.

"Well if you want me to talk then fine. They're my best friends." I answered.

"That's it? That's all you want to say?" Asked Natsume looking at me knowingly.

"Ok. So the girl with black hair and amethyst eyes is my best friend of all times, her name is Hotaru. The girl with wavy pink hair and blue eyes is Anna, her cousin is Nonoko she's the girl with straight blue hair and blue eyes. The girl with the curly green hair and green eyes is Sumire but we all call her Permy. Ruka is the boy with the nicely combed blonde hair and blue eyes, normally he has his bunny with him but he's at the vets right now. The two boys that look alike are Koko and Kitsu, Koko is the one with the big brown eyes and Kitsu is the one with the slanted eyes, they're twins. And last but not least is Yuu he's the boy with short dirty blonde hair, brown eyes with glasses." I was finishing up as I turned to him with a smile on my face. "And now there's you. Oh we're here!" I said as I ran up to my house laughing.

(Natsume's POV)

I was about to tell her to shut up again when she turns to me with a dazzling smile and says "And now there's you. Oh were here!" I looked up at the house after I regained my composure.

'_This is gonna be a looooong trip'_ I tell myself.

* * *

**Thank you to all of the readers that have favorited and/or follow my story...Also, tomorrow I may or may not be able to upload the 4th chapter so if I can't I promise to put it up on Tuesday! :) Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! So since my plan (friend) for today couldn't hang out today my happy time is gone but I can still make all of you happy by uploading a chapter, so here you are. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

C4: Kidnap P2

(Mikan's POV)

As I ran up to the house I noticed something odd, Jii-chan wasn't coming out to greet me. _'Oh no wait it's Thursday so he's probably out at the market. He should be home soon if not I'll make Natsume wait till he gets home so I can say goodbye. Yeah sounds fair.' _ I open the door and wait for Natsume to follow me in before I close the door.

"Ne, Natsume?" I slowly ask.

"Hm?" Is his question back.

"Where's your horse?"

"It's down at the Yome Inn. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go get it now or when we're leaving, although if we go later Koko and Kitsu will probably be there seeing as how their parents own the inn, and then they'll ask me where I was all day and I really don't want to answer their questions."

"Ok. I'll go now. You got a horse I could borrow?"

"Ya. Follow me."

As I lead him to the stables I saw that Jii-chan was coming so I told Natsume that we should hurry to the stable and then while he's gone getting his horse I'd explain everything to Jii-chan.

"No." Said Natsume.

"No?" I asked.

"Exactly no. I want to be there and promise him I'll bring you back safely." Replied Natsume.

"Ok fine. Then wait here and I'll go get Jii-chan." I said.

I ran off to get Jii-chan. As I rounded the corner I found Jii-chan walking towards the stables.

"Perfect timing." I said to Jii-chan.

He looked up and acknowledged my presence "Ah. Mikan, what are you doing here?"

"Actually Jii-chan I need to talk to you, but lets go inside first, ne?"

"Hai, hai, Mikan-chan" said Jii-chan as he followed me inside.

He stopped when he saw me standing next to Natsume.

"Oh. And who might this young lad be?" asked Jii-chan in a serious tone.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, Prince of Alice of the West. Mr. Sakura I have asked Miss Mikan to travel with me. I promise on my honor to bring her back safely when our journey ends." Stated Natsume.

Jii-chan looked Natsume up and down. "Mikan can I talk to you for a second?" asked Jii-chan.

I gave Natsume an apologetic smile then went after Jii-chan.

"What Jii-chan?" I whispered to him.

"Mimi do you really think you can trust this boy..what if he isn't who he says he is."

"I know he's the prince. Only those who are close to the royal family know they have a seer. You told me that, remember you worked for the princes grandfather, you were his adviser and went-"

"Yes yes. I remember. So what you're saying is that he knows about the seer. Let's just see about that." Whispered Jii-chan with a sneaky smile on his face.

"You boy, eh, Natsume!" Called Jii-chan.

Natsume looked up. "Sir."

"What was the name of the seer from your grandfather's time?" asked Jii-chan.

"Miyura Otonashi." Responded Natsume.

"And what is her granddaughter's name?"

"Yura Otonashi."

"And what is odd about the Otonashi family?" Jii-chan inquired.

"The Otonashi family is the only known family to which all the women born in the family have to power to see the future." Responded Natsume without a pause.

"Ok. Mikan you're right he is the Prince." Stated Jii-chan

"Sir" started Natsume. " How did you know about the Otonashi family? Only those close to the royal family know about them and those people swore an oath never to tell a soul about the Otonashi family."

"Ah. My, my, I see someone didn't pay much attention to his family history. What was your grandfather's advisors name?" Asked Jii-chan.

"….Sakura." Natsume looked at Jii-chan. "You were my grandfather's advisor? You were the one that helped plan the great harvest before the long winter?"

"The one and only." Stated Jii-chan. "But now I need to talk to you, so Mimi would you mind leaving us alone for a minute?"

"Ok. If you guys need me I'll be outside, saddling my horse." I said.

"Actually Mikan could you go get my horse from the Yome's Inn? It's under the name Nathan Haze." Asked Natsume.

"Sure. Be back in a flash. Bye." And I left to saddle up and get Nastume's horse.

(Natsume's POV)

"So what is it Mr. Sakura?" I asked.

"Well I'm not sure Mikan knows yet, but I know that you have a power could I see it, I saw your father play with his plenty at the palace when he was younger."

"Sure." And with the snap of my fingers a small flame appeared between us and then I let it disappear.

"If you happen to come in need to use your power while you're traveling try not to use it in front of Mikan."

"I just hope I won't have to use it at all." Sighed Natsume. "But, uh, speaking of our journey could we have some supplies?"

"Sure thing. Follow me please." Replied the old man.

We reached this GIANT Pantry, although it's not as big as the one in the palace but still it's pretty big, as he starts to pick up two bags.

"Alrighty let's see a piece of bread each, 4 apples each, 3 pears, some carrots for the horses, some butter for the bread and some jam. Oi, Natsume, what kinda jam do you want?" asked the old man.

"Strawberry, if you have any." I answered.

"Oooh so you like strawberry to, eh, hehe make sure you eat it all, Mikan makes the strawberry jam herself cuz she loves it. Alright let's see here, what else should they take, water, milk. Hey should I pack cookies?"

"If it will give us energy and keep Mikan occupied then please do."

I heard him chuckle and stuff in some cookies.

"Alright!" declared the old man. "Now for the meat. Natsume why don't you go see if Mikan's back while I prepare the meat."

I nodded and headed out with the two bags of supplies.

"Hey! Natsume, you got yourself a nice horse here. Is it a mustang?" asked Mikan.

I looked at her astonished. "Yeah, she is, she's a rare smoky black mustang. You know about horses?"

"Heck ya! Like my horse is a dunskin Arabian, one of the only kind of his breed, I'm lucky to have him." She said with a smile.

"How do you have such an expensive horse?" I asked with curiosity.

With a sad smile on her face she answered "Jii-chan told me that my mother personally found a breeder and asked if they could deliver an Arabian horse to this house on my 6th birthday. They agreed she paid and on my 6th birthday the breeder knocked on the door and gave me Levi. Basically he's the last thing my mother gave me before.."

"Ok, the supplies are already." Came out the old man.

'_What rotten timing_.'

(Mikan's POV)

"Thanks Jii-chan. Oh could you let Hotaru know I'll be back as soon as I can?" I asked.

"Of course. Now do me a favor and be careful." Said Jii-chan with a smile.

And off we were on the way to save the kingdom.

* * *

**So sorry for not having much action I just needed to add the stuff about Jii-chan because if I didn't more into the story when I mention it you'd be like 'TH is this about.' So ya. **

**Also Mikan's horse Levi is pronounced Lee-vy (vy rhymes with by)**

**Anyways hope you liked it, Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

C5: Camp

(Natsume POV)

We rode for a whole day and we've just entered the Northern Forest so in two days if there are no problems we should reach the palace, but right now it's time for us and the horses to rest. Although something has been bothering me, I look over at Mikan and she's talking to her horse and feeding him carrots and giving him water. Ya know she really doesn't look like someone who belongs in a town like that she looks as if she's from a noble family like the Imai's they're a pretty famous family with their son being a doctor and the daughter always inventing stuff. Although I've never met their daughter, hmm. Oh well.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Hm?"

"Well you were kind of staring at me and it felt a little weird."

"I wasn't staring, I was thinking and when I think my eyes just roam to wherever." I replied while looking away.

"Oh ok then. Good night."

"Hn."

And just like that Mikan's asleep. _'I hope she doesn't snore, that would just be weird' _and soon after that I too fell asleep

*timeskip*

I awoke to the smell of strawberries _'What time is it? Come on Natsume open your eyes you can do it, look at the sky or something. And find the source of that smell it's mouth watering' _I slowly opened my eyes to find myself staring at the sky, it's a pinkish orange color meaning the sun just rose not too long ago. I turn my head to find Mikan eating a piece of bread with _'Aha! So that's where the smell came from. Looks good.' _ I stand up and head over towards Mikan.

"Good morning Natsume!"

"Why are you so hyper in the morning and no it's not a good morning. Not until I have food." I stated grumpily. I reached over for the strawberry jam and a piece of bread, when out of the corner of my eye I see Mikan get up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to saddle the horses, I take it you would like to leave as soon as possible. Am I correct?"

"Hn" was my reply.

(Mikan's POV)

I walked over to the horses and as I was saddling up my horse and putting my provisions back into the saddle bags I started to sing without realizing it. All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and found Natsume standing behind me with a face, that looks almost unreadable, but I could see traces of astonishment and, longing? Ok don't know what that's about but oh well.

"Yes Natsume?"

"Shut up. Don't sing that song." Came his blunt response, with his stoic face back on.

'_Ok rude much.' _ "Why shouldn't I? My mother wrote that song for me."

If you're wondering why I say this it's because I always sing the same song when I feel lonely and honestly I felt very alone right now.

He was about to react to what I said when we heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Get down." He whispered to me. I did as told.

"Natsume, who would be out in the middle of the forest?" I asked with a shaking voice.

"Anyone could be so" He said as he put his finger to my lips "keep quiet so they don't find us."

I felt a spark of electricity flow through me _'weird' _ I thought as I looked away feeling red creep onto my cheeks. We started to hear voices get closer, and the closer they got the more I recognized them. The voices belonged to…


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sosososososososooooooooooooo sorry about the late update, I have a reason but you probably don't care. Also sorry it's so short but it's needed so that the next one can be longer and funny. Hope you like it!**

* * *

C6: NO WAY!

"Tsubasa-senpai, Kaname-senpai!" I yelled as I lept into their arms.

They looked utterly shocked when they saw me yet caught me all the same.

"Hey! What is my favorite little kohai doing out in the woods all by herself?" asked Tsubasa.

"Yeah Mikan. What are you doing out her alone? It's dangerous, we wouldn't want you to get hurt." Said Kaname.

(Tsubasa POV)

Mikan giggled and answered "But I'm not alone." As she stood next to me looking at a bush she said "Natsume, come out it's fine." And then she hugged me again.

'_Natsume? As in Prince Natsume? No it couldn't be, he's locked up in his room like always.'_

At least that's what I thought, but then again the figure standing in front of me showed me different.

"Oi, baka you ever gonna let go of that freak?" Prince Natsume asked Mikan.

"Hey! Tsubasa-senpai isn't a freak, he's amazing and kind and always there for me, same with Kaname-senpai!" She ended the sentence with sticking out her tongue.

'_Haha same old Mikan. Oh I feel a cold stare in my direction.' _ I looked up to see Prince Natsume staring daggers at me. _'Hooo, somebody likes Mikan. Let's make this interesting.' _

I hugged Mikan with all my might "Mikan, you have no idea how much I've missed you! It's been too long. Last time I saw you Hotaru was beating you with her baka gun." I said while laughing and twirling her in a circle.

And before I knew it my hat was on fire.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's a day early but since you guys are so great, I think you deserve it! Hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you to: xoxAmuto4everxox and K-chan's Kisses for your reviews! Oh and xoxAmuto4everxox you're about to find out who the GA character is :D**

**Here you go!**

* * *

C7: Shark week

(Mikan POV)

"Eh? What just happened to Tsubasa-senpai's hat?"

"Beats me." Said Natsume nonchalantly.

"Mou Natsume, at least act worried." Sigh "Ne, Tsubasa-senpai. Where have you been?"

"Me?" Asked Tsubasa-senpai with a puzzled look.

"No, my great uncle Tsubasa that died in a war. Of course you silly." I replied

Shock was written on Tsubasa-senpai's face "Uh, Mikan? Is it by any chance shark-"

I turned quickly and ran towards Tsubasa-senpai and covered his mouth. "No and never mention it in front of others." I said as I gave him a cold stare.

"Yes Mai- I mean Mikan-chan. Heheh, now now no need to use Misaki's moves. Ne?" He laughed nervously.

"Of course not, I was just messing with you Tsu-ba-sa- sen-pai." I said teasingly

I turned to see Natsume and Kaname-senpai looking at me oddly.

"Whaaat? I was just messing around with Tsubasa-senpai." I giggled. "Anyways Tsubasa-senpai, you haven't answered my question."

"Well actually I'm working at the palace as one of Natsu- I mean Prince Natsume's guards." Said Tsubasa-senpai.

"Heeee. Well you're not doing a very good job on keeping an eye on him, hehe. Oh well. We're heading to the palace care to join us."

"Mikan. Could I talk to you for a second?" Natsume asked as he grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"What is it Natsume?"

"Why does that freak have to come with us?"

"What I was just thinking that the more people that come the more chances we have of getting through the forest safely. Can you blame a girl for wanting to be safe?" I asked him innocently.

"Fine he can come." Sighed Natsume in defeat. "Oi Shadow? You can come." I gave him a cold stare for my next words "But you know what will happen if you do _that _again, so be watch it."

Then Natsume turned and went to saddle his horse.

I looked at Natsume, then something clicked.

"Natsume? Was the cause of Tsubasa-senpai's hat catching fire, your doing?" I asked curiously.

"You're looking into it too much baka."

(Tsubasa's POV)

'_Heee? So he's trying to hide it from Mikan-chan. Hehe. Let's test him, shall we.'_

"Ne, Mikan-chan? Since you'll probably staying at the palace for a while, Would you like to sleep in my room for the first night?" I said as I hugged Mikan, not failing to notice Natsume freeze and slightly turn his head to give me a glare.

"Tsubasa-senpai? What are you talking about, you're weird. Hehe." Said Mikan.

I hugged Mikan tighter "Mou Mikan-chan I've just missed my little kohai so much. Please just for the-" I was cut off by my hair catching fire.

(Natsume's POV)

'_I can't stand this anymore.' _ I set Shadow freaks hair on fire.

"I told you Shadow." I said as I continued walking when all of a sudden I felt someone hug me from behind.

"Stop Natsume. Don't hurt anybody." I heard Mikan say.

I continued to let his hair burn.

"Natsume stop it!" I heard Mikan shout.

"Why should I it's not like he's gonna get hurt really. All he needs to do is-" I was cut off by a group of bandits that saw us.

"Well well look what we have here." Said one of the bandits

I pulled Mikan behind me, who looked terrified after hearing the voice, and asked "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Mochu and these guys are my group of bandits. I just want your money that's all." Said Mochu.

"Natsume, can we leave quickly please, before they see me?" Mikan whispered to me.

I looked slightly down while still looking at the group before us. "Why Mikan who are they to you?" I whispered back.

(Mikan's POV)

"N-nothing it's just that-" I was cut off because I was lifted into the air. "No please not again!" I shouted.

"Mikan!" I heard Natsume and Tsubasa-senpai shout.

Tsubasa-senpai and Kaname-senpai were now running towards us. I was in front of Mochu before I knew it.

"Well well, if it isn't little Mikan. Haven't seen you since Tday. Miss me?" Mocked Mochu.

"Oh ya, loads. I've been waiting 4 months to do this to you." I said as I spat in his face.

"As disgusting as always. Maybe I'll just- What the heck is this?!" Screamed Mochu as he was set on fire.

I was dropped and I ran towards Natsume. He had such a glare that read 'I'm going to kill him'. Why? I don't know but right now I don't care either.

"Natsume STOP!" And then Natsume and I were engulfed in a strange blue light.

* * *

_**P.S. This weekend I get my pen-drive with my 'Misfortune or Blessing?' story back so that new chapter will be up on Monday 24th :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Since you readers have been so supportive on my writing, I thought I would update this chapter before the date I said I would. Hope you enjoy. and sorry it's so short.**

* * *

C8: Mikan or Maia (Pronounced: My-uh)

(Tsubasa POV)

"NO MIKAN don't! You know what will happen. Mikan? Mikan?" I shouted as I ran towards the blue light.

(Mikan/ Maia's POV)

As I regained my senses all I could hear was someone shouting my other name and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh God Tsubasa will you shut up already. You're so annoying." Then I looked at Natsume who somehow got to land on top of me and said "And you, get off of me. I'm not some pillow you can just lay on." And I shoved him off.

"Who are you?" asked Natsume.

"Who am I? Are you serious? I can't believe Mikan didn't say anything about me. Well that's little miss sunshine for you. She's such a goody goody."

"Ya well it's not like you give her a good reason to let anyone know about you. Honestly I was glad you hadn't come out in 4 months." Stated Tsubasa.

"Oh well it's great to see you too, freak."

"Ok, ok. We might as well explain to Natsume what's going on. Natsume this is Maia, Mikans darker half, and Maia you already know who he is. Now can you please return Mikan to us?" Explained Tsubasa.

I stared at him for a while but his gaze didn't falter so I gave in.

"Ugh fine! Gosh you're no fun Tsubasa." I said as I walked over to him "Well get on with it, you know how this works so chop chop." I sighed while clapping my hands.

"Ok. Natsume whatever happens I want you to know it's necessary and that I wouldn't do this if there were another way." Said Tsubasa as he leaned down towards me, next thing I know I'm being pulled away from Tsubasa.

"You know Natsume, it's a good thing Mikan never remembers what happens when I'm out, but lucky for me I can see everything" I said as I started to move towards Natsume's ear "so I know how you've started to feel for Mikan. So I'll let you do the honors of changing us back." I whispered seductively into his ear before I started to move towards his lips and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

C9: Song.

(Natsume's POV)

'_You know I could easily just shove her off but to be honest I'm seeing sparks fly here so let's see how long this last.' _And I jinxed it cuz she's falling to the ground.

"Oi, Mikan? You alive?" I asked as I shook her.

"mmh..Whahaben?" mumbled Mikan.

"Hahaha geez Mikan, you almost never mumble after waking up from a nap!" Laughed Tsubasa.

I looked up at him and saw him giving me a knowing look that he just saved me from being sentimental. I nodded in his direction as thanks. I felt Mikan shift in my arms so I looked back down at her.

"Hey Polka, wake up. I know you can stand on your own after that short nap. Hey Kaname can you help Polka to her horse so we can get going, we've wasted time as it is with the telekinesis guy." I said.

"What? I didn't dream that Mochu was here?" Asked Mikan as she shot out of my embrace.

'_Why do I feel disappointed that she got up?'_ I thought to myself.

"Sure thing Prince Natsume. Yes Mikan Mochu was really here and-" Kaname got interrupted by Mikan.

"Wait! Did you call me Polka?" Mikan asked me.

"Ya. What of it?" I said with a smirk.

"Where did you get that." She stopped midsentence out of realization "H-he-HENTAI! PERVERT!" Screeched Mikan.

"Oi! It's not my fault you were showing your panties while you were in the air."

"You didn't have to look!" She cried as she ran to Tsubasa. "Tsubasa-nii-chan! Now I'll never get married!" She sobbed into Tsubasa's abdomen.

"Well Mikan-chan, we'll make Natsume pay for what he's done. Ne?" He said as he looked down at Mikan smiling. She nodded as confirmation.

"Yep definitely a long trip" I muttered to myself.

(Mikan's POV) *Time skip*

'_We're almost through our second day on our journey and I've been ignoring Natsume the whole time because he hasn't apologized for what he did. And to top it all of everytime I look at him I feel like I wanna kiss him, ugh I hate hormones, it's all his fault for being so flippin fit, I mean ok-ish looking, oh stuff it who am I kidding the guy is HOT! Anyone can see that.' Sigh. 'Now I'm sulking in denial Mikan, great.'_

"Mikan. We're stopping for the night unless you want to go a little further." I heard Tsubasa-senpai say.

"Do I really look that weak?" I asked out loud.

"Yes." Came the chorused response.

I glared "Did you guys plan the answer or something, geez. I can keep going." I looked at Tsubasa-senpai and Kaname-senpai "You two should know I have lots of energy, stamina, whatever you want to call it. I'm good for two hours or more. We can stop when any of you get tired." And with that I rode ahead of the 'make fun of Mikan' party and started humming.

(Tsubasa's POV)

"There it is again. I wonder why she feels lonely?" I heard Natsume whisper.

I turned my head towards him and asked "She's done this before?"

He looked up at me "Ya before you guys ran into us. She was softly singing that song so I couldn't really hear the words."

"Wanna know part of it?" I asked him and he nodded as a yes. "Ok I'm not a singer so I'll just say the words, you can fit it into the melody in your head. Eto.. It something like. '_**Have you ever dreamed that the one good thing**_

_**the one good thing in your life went wrong.**_

_**Well if you haven't then listen up**_

_**to this song because it's dedicated to you.'**_

Ya that's all I know, she never sings the whole thing for anybody except Hotaru, her best friend. If you want to know the rest you have to ask her."

"Why did her mom sing this to her? It's kinda depressing isn't it?" Asked Natsume.

"No idea. Again you got to ask her."I sighed.

I looked forward again and noticed a single tear escape from Mikan and fall down her cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry for the late update but I honestly couldn't think of what to write ^-^. Hope you like this short chapter. It lets you know how Natsume got out without Tsubasa knowing (seeing how he is his bodyguard, he should know, well nope.)**

**Reply to reviews: _xoxAmuto4everxox-_ You will soon find out why Yuka sang the song to Mikan and you probably wont expect it so keep your eyes open :)**

* * *

C10: Questions..

(Mikan's POV)

I heard Tsubasa-senpai and Natsume talking and then I heard the song my mother used to sing to me _'Well that brings back memories'_ I thought to myself and I didn't fail to notice the tear sliding down my face. Sigh.

"Mikan-chan?" I said a soft voice next to me. I turned my head to the side.

"Kaname-senpai? What is it?" I asked him.

"Well you were crying. Is something the matter?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I said with a forced smile.

He looked at me seriously and said "Mikan-chan, you're like a little sister to me so I know when something is wrong and when you're fine, but if you don't want to tell me then that's fine just know that I'm here for you." All that with a soft smile on his face made me realize I was lucky to have friends like Kaname-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai.

"Hai." This time I spoke with a real smile.

"Mikan!"

"Hai! What is it Natsume?"

"Let's stop here for the night."

I nodded and turned Levi slightly to the left where I saw a clearing hidden between the trees.

(Natsume's POV)

'_Good this should give us some time to rest before the real journey begins. We're making more progress than I thought, we should be out of the forest by midday tomorrow.'_

"Natsume?"

"Hm?"

"Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Only one?" I looked at the owner of the voice with a smirk on my face.

"Haha, so funny. Yes only one." She answered.

"Ok."

"Um, Is anyone meeting us when we get to the palace?"

"No, because we're going in a secret way." I responded.

"Oh ok, thanks for letting me know. Um also, I think you should lead tomorrow because I don't know the way." Said Mikan nervously.

"Fair enough. Now get some sleep."

"H-hai." Came her soft response.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so very sorry for not being able to post for almost 2 months now, I feel like such a bad person, I haven't had internet since I moved. I hope you can all forgive me. Chapter 12 will come out in a few days after I finish reviewing it. Thank you all for being patient.**

* * *

C11: Curiosity

When I woke up I didn't hear a thing _'Finally some peace and quiet'._ I got up and went towards my horse to get out some breakfast. After, I walked back to my sleeping area sat down and began to eat my cookies _'I can't believe I already ate all my bread and jam'._ Just as I finished I heard mumbling coming from my left, I glanced at Polka she was crying in her sleep then I heard the mumble clearly she said 'Mommy, Daddy I miss you.'

'_Now that you mention it no one has talked about her dad, and it's only been quick talks about her mom. I wonder what happened to them?' _

"Prince Natsume?" I looked up to see Shadow freak.

"What?"

"We should get moving."

"Right, wake up Polka will you."

"Actually I thinks it's better to let her sleep. She uses up a lot of energy everyday just to hold back-"

Shadow stopped talking meaning he's hiding something. "Holding back what?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry if I could tell you I would but I can't so I won't." Came his response.

"I'm the Prince, you are my Guard therefore you are sworn to me." I challenged.

"I know, but I took a blood oath and I am bound to secrecy to never tell what Mikan hides."

"Who asked this of you?" I inquired.

"Mikan's mother, Yuka." He finished as he scooped a sleeping Polka into his arms.

I went to wake up Kaname. When we were all up Shadow freak handed Polka to Kaname, got on his horse then pulled Polka up with him. Kaname got Levi and tied him to his own horses saddle. I climbed up onto Misty [Natsume's horses name cuz I don't think I mentioned it before] and we were off on the last stretch of our forest ride.

(Mikan's POV)

/Dream/

"_Mimi come on your mother is waiting."_

"_Coming Daddy!" _

_I was running through a long hallway up to a big door, I tried to push it open but I couldn't because I wasn't strong enough yet I felt the door give in after a few seconds, I looked up to see a pair of big hands, I felt a wide smile spread across my face. I ran into the big room behind the doors and shouted "Mommy!" then a bright light appeared and disappeared just as fast and what I saw when the light disappeared was a devastating sight. Fire, fire everywhere and a flash of a pinky color then I heard someone screaming._

"_Mimi run! Run as fast as you can! I will find you again I promise."_

_And with that there was a loud Boom!_

_/End dream/_

"AAAAH!" I woke up screaming and crying.

"Shh Mikan it's ok. It was just a bad dream." I heard a reassuring voice.

I wiped my eyes and whispered "Bad dreams are mostly snips of memories Senpai. But I really hope this one wasn't like that."

"Mikan-chan would you like to ride on Levi now?" asked Kaname-senpai with a worried look.

"Thank you Kaname-senpai, I'm fine." I said.

"I didn't-"

"You didn't have to." I smiled at him.

He nodded.

I got off of Tsubasa-senpai's horse and onto Levi. I made sure to stay behind the guys so I could think about some things like:

-Who was screaming for me to run?

-Why did I have to run?

-What was the flash of pinky?

And, Why do I have a feeling we will meet someone that I know at the palace?

I didn't realize that while I was thinking I had caught up to Natsume in the front and the fact that he was giving me a weird look means that I either have a weird look on my face or that he wants to know what I'm thinking so I decided to ask a strange question.

"Natsume what is the first thing that comes to your mind when I say the word pink?"

He scowled and uttered "My stepmother Luna."

My eyes grew wide to the name, but I have no idea why. "Why the face and the disgusted tone?"

"You'll soon find out when we get to the palace. Also I've been meaning to ask, How good are you at using swords?"

"Pretty good I'm best with samurai swords and -. Why?"

"Just in case. And would you mind wearing a SG, special guard, outfit? Shadow and Kaname are 2 of my special guards, I pick them out myself."

"Ok, sure as long as no one starts asking questions. Hey! We're out of the forest!" I halted our conversation and galloped off ahead in glee.

(Natsume's POV)

'_This girl has the weirdest mood swings ever.' _I thought to myself, then I galloped after her along with the other two.


End file.
